


Falling From Grace

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Villain Irondad au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Heroes to Villains, Minor Character Death, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Villain Peter Parker, Villain Tony Stark, may parker is in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony Stark is the villain of the story. He is attacking Stane Industries and SHEILD. Everything is going to his plan until he meets a young Spider theme hero who loses everything he cares about.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Villain Irondad au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112600
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Falling From Grace

They never could connect him to the crimes. Tony had pushed everyone away though while becoming the criminal that no one knew he was. Taking from the organization that was connected to his father’s death. He fought against Stane Industries and he fought against SHIELD. SHIELD with its dirty secrets. When he found the injured Spider and took him in as his own. May didn’t know what her nephew was up to at all. Tony had to protect the spider even if it was helping him with his heroic acts. Peter still didn’t see the world for what it was.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter called out one day he was in the labs. Tony looked up to see a crying teen. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“May was shot,” Peter said. “She is in a coma and I don’t know what to do, Mr. Stark. CPS wants to put me in a home but I can’t hide my abilities and with my past…”

“You can hide here if you need to,” Tony said. The boy looked at him through tears as he went and hugged Tony. Tony didn’t know what else to say. He hadn’t been hugged in a long time. Rhodey and Pepper had hugged him but Pepper had left him and Rhodey pretended not to be friends with him. Though with Rhodey it was a complicated relationship. Now that Stane Industries which was formerly Stark Industries had kicked him out and Tony was now getting his revenge not many people liked Obadiah Stane or his son Tiberius. Getting revenge on the two men when he was apparently MIA was easy for Tony. Now though with a child in his care, he would have to be good at hiding himself. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony didn’t know what else to say to the boy as he held on to him so the boy wouldn’t disappear. 

~

Parker living with Tony made it easier for him to keep track of his kid when he was injured. He made sure Peter was fine while paying for May’s medical bills and the apartment the kid and his aunt lived in.

“You want me to take money from Stane and put it into an account for some woman and her kid?” Pepper had said when Tony asked for the favor. 

“Technically the money is mine,” Tony pointed out.

“Technically you are dead,” Pepper reminded Tony. He had faked his death to keep Stane off his trail and it was working. Obadiah had not once called or looked for him since his untimely demise according to the papers.

“I know, but I can’t take down Stane without being dead. That was the point of faking my death,” Tony said. 

“Happy left the company because of you and so did many respected scientists,” Pepper said. 

“And one day you will take the company over Pepper. I trust you and you know that Stane trusts you too. That’s why you are the perfect mole in the company. Besides you have the suit if you need to get out of a sticky situation,” Tony reminded her. “Which reminds me, what is Happy doing and how would he like a job?” Tony didn’t trust anyone else to keep an eye on May Parker for Peter. Happy was the best at his job. 

“You have someone watching May for me,” Peter said.

“Of course,” Tony said. 

“You know that it was Vulture whose men shot her,” Peter told Tony. Tony seemed surprised. 

“What do you want to do about it?” Tony asked. 

“I want to take out every one of them and show them what it feels like to lose someone,” Peter said. Tony smiled. 

“Now Kid, we will have to do this right if we go after Vulture,” Tony said. Peter nodded knowing that he would have Tony by his side.

~

Peter normally just webbed them up while Tony took care of the men. Peter didn’t do anything until they caught Vulture in a trap and Peter was about to leave.

“You are going to let your father take care of it,” Vulture hissed. Peter turned and before he knew it he pulled the webs tighter until Vulture was dead. Peter looked at the body as Tony watched him. 

“Tony,” Peter said as Tony watched the boy break down and look at him terrified as he could hurt Tony as well. Peter cried as Tony pulled him close trying to calm him down.

“What if I hurt one of my friends or May or you?” Peter asked.

“Hey bud,” Tony said. “You need to take care of Vulture and sure the avengers will come looking for Spider-man but I’m proud of you, Son.” Peter nodded as he looked at the body that he caused. Tony held Peter before he knew he had to get them away from the scene.

~

Peter walked into school still a mess from the day before. Liz was crying when he came in and had been upset all day. Peter stopped her in the hall to figure out what’s wrong.

“I guess my dad wasn’t the best guy,” Liz started. “So he got caught by Spider-Man but Spidey decided to kill him. Like it would hurt less if I hadn’t looked up to the web hero.” Peter froze. He had killed Liz’s dad. He had killed the Vulture who was Liz’s dad. It was his fault that Liz was now crying. The girl that he had been crushing on was in pain because of him.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. Liz looked at him.

“It’s not like it’s your fault, Peter,” Liz said. Except it was his fault that her father was now dead. He had been the one to kill him yet no one knew that. Not even Liz Allen. Only Tony Stark who was apparently dead to the world. Peter walked in confused as he accidentally bumped into someone. 

“I’m sorry,” the other kid said.

“No that was my fault,” Peter explained.

“It’s okay. I’m actually lost and not watching where I’m going,” he said.

“What class are you looking for?” Peter asked.

“C23,” the boy said. 

“That is just that way,” Peter explained. “I’m Peter by the way.”

“Harley,” the other boy said. “Thanks for the directions.

“No problem,” Peter said before walking off to class. Harley smiled as he watched Peter leave.

~

“What am I supposed to do Dad?” Peter asked. Tony had never been called anything but Mr. Stark by the boy but maybe they were now father and son with how much time they spent together. May was recovering from her coma and Peter and May would be back home but maybe he could work out a custody arrangement with May Parker. The boy was now like a son to him.

“You will have to keep going even if you can’t date Liz. There are other girls and boys out there, Pete,” Tony said. The boy looked at him upset. 

“I know I should move on and there is this new cute guy at school who is in a lot of my classes so I could ask him out,” Peter said.

“Did you ever even ask out Liz?” Tony asked. Peter shook his head no. “Then you have never dated at all?”

“No,” Peter said.

“Then why worry about dating. It’s just high school. You should be focused on school,” Tony said looking at his plans that would cause Tiberius Stane’s untimely demise by the hands of Iron Man.

“You used to date Pepper right?” Peter asked. Tony froze. He had never dated Pepper. He had liked Pepper at one point. 

“No, we didn’t date and I’m fine with that. I like someone else anyways,” Tony said. Peter just nodded as he dropped the conversation. Tony looked at his son worried that Peter was going to make a decision he would regret. Tony had one job and that was keeping that boy safe.

~

Harley entered Avengers tower which was founded by Stane Industries. Harley wasn’t a fan of the company but he knew that they would help him find Iron Man. The man who was responsible for the death of his mother. Harley had rebuilt the suit that Iron Man wore. He was going to arrest the Iron Man. His team of fellow avengers may have thought Iron Man was a minor pest but Harley knew the truth. Iron Man would pay for what he did. All Harley would have to do was find Spider-Man.


End file.
